


Cold Dark Fantasy

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Nightmares, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093





	Cold Dark Fantasy

It was a dark and stormy night at the Twilight Shadows institute of science and knowledge. A very dim light is shone in an open laboratory as 12 shadowy figures can be seen moving around the darkness.

12 cloak hooded figures huddled around in a circle, surrounded a cauldron.

"You got the stuff?" One asked as another step forward, holding out a gandrake root of thorns.

"We've got all the ingredients, Desdemona. All but one."

"Are you talking about The Craven feather? It should be here any minute." A third replied.

The feather flies in through the open window as a bird follows it in and settles on one of the beams in the roof.

"Hmm, Not a bad timing." A fourth figure removes the hood to reveal a tall, dark red auburn girl with dark hazel green eyes.

Another figure places dark candles around the cauldron. "Timing is everything. The feather must be freshly shed. Now beat it, birdie!"

The bird flies back out the window.

Desdemona picks up a spellbook. "Don't touch the feather. Start the cauldron and Put your elements into it."

The figures send their dark tricks into the feather and the cauldron begins to glow.

"If this works, those 90s popstars are never want to sleep again."

They continue sending their dark spells into the feather and it goes into the cauldron. The cauldron begins to boils and a bubble appears their heads and form a star together.

Desdemona chants the spell. "Curses falls and terror surprise, Let the Gargoyle of Nightmares arise!"

A ripple goes through and Desdemona, the red hair girl, and the remaining figures are exhausted from the spell. There is a soft growl and the red hair girl starts to laugh as a little monster now stands in the room.

"It worked! He's here!"

The gargoyle starts to climb the walls.

A figure name Adriana opens her dark brown eyes. "Wait. Where's he going?"

"Don't worry, our new pet comes pre-trained. He knows just what to do, and who to do it to."

The gargoyle goes to the window and jumps out as the dark night rears.


End file.
